


The Music Of the People

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, Famous Enjolras, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Les Amis - Freeform, M/M, Music, Non Famous Grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Enjolras is a member of the most famous boy band in the world. What happens when he falls in love with an small town art student?





	The Music Of the People

“I don’t even want to be here!” Grantaire yelled to his friend Joly over the thunderous yell of the crowd.

 

“We are having fun!” Joly yelled back as he jumped and sang along with the crowd. The two boys were at the biggest concert of the year. It was the band Les Amis. There were a French pop rock band, not to mention all members were extremally handsome.

 

Grantaire did not want to be there. It wasn’t that he didn’t like looking at attractive young men, he definitely did, but he had hoped to get shit-face drunk that night then find some guy to fuck him in the bathroom of a club. Instead, he has at a concert for a band he didn’t even like.

 

“I’m gonna go get a drink!” Grantaire shouted and started to push his way through the crowd to the exit, his friend didn’t even seem to notice he was gone.

 

Grantaire found the concession stand and groaned when the strongest drink they had was beer. Since he was only 17, he had to convince someone of age to buy the beer for him. Eventually a large man agreed to do this for him in exchange for an extra 5 dollars which Grantaire eagerly gave him.

 

Grantaire decided to just go wait outside for Joly. He did not wish to be pulled into the swarm of crazy fans again. The second he stepped out of the arena, he regretted it. It was far too cool and Grantaire did not have a sweatshirt. He cursed when he found that the door had locked behind him. He was stuck outside.

 

The art student walked around the dark parking lot until he heard the screams of the fans begin to subside. He turned and saw the large doors being pushed open as fans flooded out to go find their cars. Grantaire walked towards the group and began to look for Joly.

 

After almost a half hour, there was still no sign of his friend. ‘Great’ Grantaire thought. He realized that Joly had most likely gone home with a girl. All of Grantaire’s calls had gone to voice mail.

 

Grantaire realized that he would have to bus home. It would be dangerous because of the time of night and the neighborhood he was in, but what other choice did he have?

 

He began walking toward the bus stop under the dimly lit streetlights.

 

He stood at the bus stop for almost an hour and the bus had yet to come. The dark-haired boy shivered. This was a really shity night.

 

Grantaire was preparing himself to have to sleep on the bus bench when he heard a voice call out.

 

“Hey!”

 

Grantaire shot up and looked around. His eyes landed on a tall figure walking towards him. It appeared the man had just come out of a large bus. Grantaire straightened his back in hopes that he would seem more threatening.

 

“Yes?” He yelled back. The man grew closer, but he was still too far to see his face.

 

“Are you alright?” The man grew closer until Grantaire could see him. The artist inhaled sharply. There, in front of him, was an extremely handsome man, who looked quite familiar. He had a strong and chiseled face that was surrounded by a ring of golden curls. He was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a red sweatshirt. He was covered in sweat and looked extremely tired. But what caught Grantaire’s attention the most were his eyes. They were bright and shinning with passion and mystery that the artist had yet to figure out, though he would very much like to do so.

 

“I-I umm… I yeah! I’m f-fine!” Grantaire stumbled over his words. ‘come on Grantaire! Pull yourself together!”

 

“Are you sure?” The god-like man chuckled.

 

“Yup! Just w-waiting for the bus.” Grantaire said and raised his hand to point at the bus stop. He mentally kicked himself. Obviously he was waiting for the bus, considering he was sitting on the bench next to the stop.

 

“Do you need a ride home?”

 

Grantaire just stared at him for a second. He cocked his head like a confused puppy. Why was this handsome man being so nice to him? Did he want to fuck? Grantaire wouldn’t oppose to that considering how attractive he was but why would he be offering a ride home?

 

The dark-haired boy realized that the familiar man was still waiting for an answer, “I-I ummm… yeah. I guess.”

 

“We can give you a ride. It’s freezing out here. You shouldn’t-” The blond was cut off by the flashing of a bright light. It made Grantaire flinch away but Enjolras just curded under his breath.

 

“He’s over here!” Someone shouted, then there were many more shouts and the sound of foot steps as well as more flashes.

 

“Come with me” The blond, whom Grantaire still did not know the name of, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the large, expensive looking bus that he had emerged from. The artist’s heart leapt at the feeling of the other man’s hand in his. It felt soft everywhere but on his fingertips, there their were large callouses. Grantaire wondered what they were from. He didn’t have much time to think before he was dragged onto the bus and the sounds of the people and the flashed disappeared behind the door. There was silence for about 5 seconds before he heard several new voices.

 

“Hey Enjy! Did ya get his number!”

 

“I bet they shagged in the guy’s car”

 

“He was only gone 3 minuets!”

 

“So? I’ve done it in 2!”

 

Two handsome boys walked towards them. They were very attractive but nowhere near as beautiful as the man who had brought him here. They looked familiar as well. The two didn’t seem to have noticed him yet because it sounded as though they were talking about him.

 

“Um… guys!” The blond got the attention of his friends. They turned to look at him. Grantaire gave a small wave then a shiver. He was still freezing after standing outside for an hour in the cold.

 

“This is…” the god-like boy started before realizing that he didn’t know the man’s name.

 

“Grantaire.” Said Grantaire.

 

“Right! Grantaire, these two idiots are Coufeyrac and Combeferre.”

 

“Enjolras look at him!” The man with glasses, Combeferre, rushed over Grantaire. “The poor boy’s freezing!”

 

Enjolras must be the name of the man who had offered him a ride home. The blond now quickly shrugged off the sweatshirt he had been wearing and handed it to Grantaire. The artist took it gratefully and pulled it over his head. It smelled nice, like the air in the spring.

 

“Umm… W-who were all those people out there?” Grantaire spoke up for the first time. He was led into an area that had a couch and a T.V. This bus was huge! It reminded him of the tour busses he had seen pictures of that celebrities take on tour.

 

“They were the paps.” Courfeyrac said as he sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table in front of him. Combeferre quickly knocked his feet back onto the ground and tried to clean the spot on the table that now had dirt from his friend’s shoes.

 

“They what?” Grantaire questioned.

 

“The paparazzi.” Enjolras stated.

 

“Why were t-they taking pictures of you though?” Said the artist. 

 

The three men all looked between each other. Did this boy not know who they were? They didn’t want to sound cocky, but Les Amis were extremely well heard of and almost every body knew who they were.

 

“Um… they just kinda follow us around.” said Combeferre simply.

 

“Did you still want a ride home?” Enjolras asked.

 

“Yeah. If that’s o-ok.” Said Grantaire. He didn’t want to be a bother, but he also didn’t want to wait in the cold. Especially if the paparazzi were still out there.

 

“Where do you live?” Combeferre asked. Grantaire told him then the man went to tell the driver while Grantaire took a seat next to Enjolras.

 

Grantaire sat quietly, listening to the conversation around him. He still couldn’t figure out how he recognized these boys.

 

He looked over on the wall and saw a large poster. He recognized it as a poster for Les Amis. Joly had the same one hanging in his room. Maybe these boys were just rich guys who were fans of Les Amis. Or… What if…

 

“Holy shit! You guys are Les Amis!”

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think and if I should continue! I wrote this a while ago and kinda just found it and I haven't posted in a while so I though I would just leave this here and see what people thing haha <3


End file.
